memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Expectations!
| | number = 14| | date = 2288| | stardate = 8514.9| | editor = Robert Greenberger| | penciller = Gordon Purcell| | inker = Arne Starr| | colorist = Tom McCraw| | letterer = Bob Pinaha| | writer = Peter David & Bill Mumy| | omnibus = Best of Peter David| | published = December 1990| | pages = 24| | publisher = DC Comics| }} In memory of The Worthy – "Great Expectations!" was the fourteenth issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[Star Trek: The Original Series (DC second series)|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of a 24 page story edited by Robert Greenberger, written by Peter David and Bill Mumy. The art was penciled by Gordon Purcell and inked by Arne Starr. Summary Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 8514.9 : A team from engineering has been assigned to assisst Arrit in his robot restoration work. The entire crew of the ''Enterprise seem willing to bend over backwards to help the Worthy in any way possible... Myself included.'' *;Captain's log, stardate 8515.3 : Catalano conducted an impromptu one-hour forum in the lounge this evening it was fascinating. *: The things he and the Worthy accomplished and witnessed centuries ago-- if they are indeed true-- are quite remarkable. *: The Worthy appear to have been extremely successful peace crusaders. The best of all Karimea, by their own description. *: They certainly have a great deal of charisma. *: Catalano seems to be a very spiritual thinker. He envisions only positive changes for his homeworld. *: From the current reports of Karimea, things there couldn't get much worse. *: The sooner we get to Karimea, the better. References Characters :Arrit • Catalano • Pavel Chekov • Enaaj • Eyleen • Gim • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Raaskaa • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Stockdale • Styles • Hikaru Sulu • Karl Tomlinson • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] (green-skinned marine, blue-skinned lieutenant, redhead, security team) Black Heart Starships and vehicles :Lath starship ; ( ) : • Locations Planets and planetoids :Claneia I • Karimea • unnamed planets (Kristenian world) Altair • Holy Coral Gardens • Jaunya III • Kelikeli • • Spungka'a • Starbase 124 Stars and systems :Claneia Races and cultures :Gorn (Lath) • Human • Karimean • Klingon • Vulcan Kristenian • Meganite • unnamed races and cultures (green-skinned marine, blue-skinned lieutenant) States and organizations :Federation • Gorn Hegemony • Starfleet • the Worthy Klingon Empire Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant junior grade • navigator • security chief • tactical officer Other references :bug-beast of Traal • Lamver unit • phaser • photon torpedo • robot • space • Star-Base Stories • teddy bear • three-dimensional chess Appendices Connections | before = #13: A Rude Awakening! | after = #15: Tomorrow Never Knows! }} category:tOS comics